The proposed training program in Informatics for Global Health will consist of several activities carried out over a five year period 1) two short courses for 30-50 participants in basic informatics to be held in Peru 2) short term skills based training in informatics in Seattle with emphasis on genomics and resource access skills building 3) long term training in Informatics at the post doctoral or Masters of Science level through the Biomedical and Health Informatics program at the School of Medicine. Six scholars will be trained in addition to the short course participants. Four scholars now engaged in research will receive focused, skills building technical training and six scholars will be recruited and enrolled for longer term (2-3 year) post doctoral or Masters of Science training at the University of Washington. It is envisioned that this training program will foster the development of the capacity of UPCH to continue its role as a leading biomedical research institution and also to create a home to health informatics research activity in Peru.